Frostbite Caves - Day 2
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 2 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 2 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Frozen plants: Three Three |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 1 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 3 |Flag = One}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Don't look now, Penny, but those plants have a sad case of freezer burn! Penny: It's the freezing winds from this time period. They've immobilized the plants. Penny: I suggest we call on Hot Potato. She can melt those ice blocks. Crazy Dave: I'm warming up to the idea already! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level introduces another gimmick of Frostbite Caves. Specifically, the freezing winds. These can hit plants and can potentially freeze them. To combat this, the player is given Hot Potato, which can immediately thaw out a plant. The level layout also leads to some interesting strategies. Sun producers should optimally be used on the 2nd and 4th rows, as no zombie can get past the Slider Tiles. In addition, it is advised to thaw out the Repeaters to deal with the first few zombies. After that, the level should be pretty simple and easy to complete. Waves 5 |zombie2 = 1 4 |zombie3 = 3 |zombie4 = 2 5 |note4 = 400%/7 Plant Food; freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie5 = 2 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 2 |note6 = 100% Plant Food; freezing winds affect rows 3, 4, and 5 |zombie7 = 1 5 3 5 |zombie8 = 1 4 |zombie9 = 2 3 2 |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 3 4 3 |note10 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 2 |zombie11 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 5 |note11 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 |3 = *Start off by planting Sunflowers on the vacant tiles in the first and second column of the lawn. *Once Hot Potato is fully charged, plant it on a frozen Sunflower or a frozen Repeater. Keep using Hot Potato from time to time for every frozen plant. *From the third column, plant either Peashooters or Fire Peashooters. If you have enough sun, you can replace the former with the latter. *Plant Endurians in the fifth column. They are important as they both serve as offensive and defensive plants especially when the zombies in each lane of the lawn start to increase in number. *Use Stallias and Cherry Bombs at the right time, most likely against big groups of zombies. *Lastly, spent Plant Food wisely. It is best to feed them to the Peashooters as they burn zombies in a single lane when boosted with Plant Food.}} Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-10-01-33-16.png|By A2.jpg|By FC2.png|By Fc2.png|By FC-D2 TULO.png|By BOFC2.jpg|By FC2.PNG|By MyNameIsMyName FC - Day 2 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 2 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 2 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety FC02.png|By IMG 4433.PNG SOFC2.PNG|By Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 Buying a new Plant Fire Peashooter - Frostbite Caves Day 2 (Ep.162)|By Frostbite Caves - Day 2 by Uselessguy|By Frostbite Caves Day 2 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 2's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty